


to fall asleep in the chilling outdoors, letting the cold wind and small snowflakes batter your beaten body, is a death wish

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Suicidal Thoughts, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: let the cool wind chill, luna's the only one left in the tower
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	to fall asleep in the chilling outdoors, letting the cold wind and small snowflakes batter your beaten body, is a death wish

Luna’s the last Ravenclaw girl in her year—the rest are dead. Died in a war meant for adults, her childish bullies are no longer here. Five beds sit in this room, but only one is used. 

Her bed is by the window, getting cold the most easily. They forced her into this bed. All of them wanted the heat that the fireplace brings. Luna never minded.

Luna has always liked the cold. Most would think of her as the fresh spring, but the true Luna, one whom she’s never been able to share with anyone, is the fresh fallen snow. Cold but soft—snuffing life, but still providing joy.

The lack of life in this room unnerves Luna. There used to be constant chattering and giggling. Luna was never invited into their circle of friends, but it was a weird comfort. They were still children and could act like kids. Luna would be viciously bullied, but everything would be fine because it was normal.

Being the only Ravenclaw 7th Year Girl was not normal. She was made automatic prefect because of it. The former one is now dead, alongside all of her friends. This is not normal.

The empty room soon becomes stifling. Charms in the fireplace keep it going safely all night long, but Luna can’t turn it off. Otherwise it’d be an unhealthy level of calm. Otherwise, it’d be unsafe.

Stepping her bare feet out the window of her dorm, she climbs onto the roof. She used to do this all of the time when the girls went to sleep. Luna liked to look out and see the stars. Her mother would tell her about the cousin she has that’s named after the stars. She’d be told tales and stories about the celestial beings inhabiting them.

Snow’s been falling onto the roof, giving her a comfortable seat. The stars are covered tonight, but she’s now taken interest in the stormclouds. Her mother would always dance in this type of weather, always claiming that what she did was the only appropriate response to the situation.

If she wouldn’t slip and fall, Luna would dance. She doesn’t want to fall off the roof of Ravenclaw Tower, she can’t leave the world that way.

“You’re going to freeze to death in just a nightgown.” Harry comes onto the roof of Ravenclaw Tower, no doubt causing looks to head his way.

Luna turns her head, she doesn't see him, “Oh Harry, what’cha doin’ out this late?”

“I was walking around and saw you up here.”

“How’d you know it was me?”

“You stood out like a star in the snow.” 

“Oh.” Luna blushes, a scarlet against the silver wonderland.

“Come on Luna.” Harry grabs her hands, “we have to go back inside.”

“Do we?” Luna asks, “Can’t we sleep out here. You and me, no Ginny?”

“I’d prefer to be beside the fireplace, it’s too cold out here.”

Luna sighs, “Only for you, Harry Potter. I’d only do this for you.”

The pair head indoors, sitting in front of the fireplace. Harry’s consoling her, ignoring Ginny for this. Luna is grateful, even if she knows nothing will come from tonight.


End file.
